My Secret Heartache
by HFaith
Summary: The love triangle between Sesshoumaru from the past, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's reincarnation has finally been settled. But what if another love triangle is born. Who does Sesshoumaru trully love? Kagome or Hitomi? Sequel of My Secret Sesshoumaru.
1. A Little Something, Something

My Secret Hitomi

Hi people! It's been a while! I hope you like this sequel where I answer all the remaining questions as to what really happened. I also hope that I've improved coz I'm really trying. Thanks to all the people who supported me and was patient with my errors. This is a tribute to you all!

Chapter 1:

"_We need a place to stay for the night…" Kohaku said blankly to the aging woman in a yellow kimono who owned the resting house they had decided to stay in. Behind him was Rin, holding onto his hand and looking shyly up at the smiling lady._

"_And where are your parents, little ones? How are they going to pay me?" The woman asked with her hands closed palm to palm and leaning down at him. _

_Kohaku took a small sack of coins from his side where it was tied to all day. Rin and he had started to sell a few of their luxuries for money to buy some food. Now that the youkai era was over, humans have started becoming worse than the youkais that once roamed the earth: greedy monsters._

_The woman counted the golden coins in her palm and looked satisfied. "Thank you for choosing our hotel. Please, follow me to your room." She started leading them to their room._

_When they reached their room, Kohaku quickly settled for the corner near the window and sat there with his weapon lying beside him. Rin went to the futon and looked all snuggled up. But she sat up, looked at him with concerned eyes and patted the space next to her._

_Kohaku looked at Rin and silently shook his head. Rin gave a stubborn pout and patted the space beside her again with a bit more force._

"_I'm not sleepy, Rin." Kohaku announced icily, looking out of the window into the starless sky._

_Rin looked about to protest but decided that actions spoke louder than words. So she crawled out of the futon and beside him, shoving the dangerous chained weapon out of the way and sitting beside him. Kohaku looked at her with curious eyes. _

_Rin smiled her trademark toothy grin and declared, "Rin not sleepy either." Seeing this was all just a lie, Kohaku frowned, "Go to sleep."_

"_Rin not letting go…" This caught his attention to her fully, not understanding what she meant. Rin looked up at him with the mot sincere, innocent eyes he had ever seen. "Rin let go of Sesshoumaru-sama before and Sesshoumaru-sama not come back…Rin won't let Kohaku go…because…Kohaku will not come back either…"_

_Sadness filled his heart at that; she was absolutely broken now that Sesshoumaru's no longer with her. The youkai lord must have been everything to her. She had no one else, in her thoughts, to count on except for Sesshoumaru and that ugly toad._

_And since he reached out to her, she won't let go in fear that if she let go…she would loose him as she did Sesshoumaru._

_He took her hand in his, holding their hands in between the two of them. "I won't let go…Now go to sleep." Rin looked pleased and laid her head on his shoulder comfortably, closing her eyes and giving into sleep with a deep sigh._

_Kohaku looked down upon her with an unknown feeling stirring inside him. It brought back memories of his sister; how she would comfort him every time he became scared of some youkai, or whenever he was worn out when their father would make them go through extremely hard trainings. How she would smile so comfortingly if ever he would have a problem, and how she would always say, 'everything will be better soon'…_

_But nothing became better soon. Everything went so…so…wrong… He murdered his own family, even that on its own was enough disgrace to last two lifetimes._

_Naraku had brought an insistent but bootless cry of anguish from those involved in the last battle. But the worst thing Naraku could ever do…was taking away the only father, the hero, the savior, the light of this helpless, innocent little girl lying asleep beside him._

_He was glad that his sister and her friends had finally rid the world of Naraku; no longer were innocent people going to suffer his cruelty. No longer will youkais terrorize the lands and its people…No longer will Rin cry…_

-Kag's pov-

The autumn winds blew and made the crisp leaves fly all around. The path we were presently taking was paved with autumn leaves and was margined by almost bare trees. I couldn't believe how incredible the fall season was. It's so beautiful! But my thoughts and attention were taken by a tightening of the hand that held mine own.

I looked beside me and asked, "What is it?"

"It's getting colder…" Sessh-kun said as we walked along the path to school, hand in hand. I smiled; it's nice that he's trying to make light conversation. He wouldn't do that to anyone else. He just does that to me; and that makes me feel special somewhat. I smiled to him and nodded enthusiastically.

Then, I unlaced our entwined fingers and settled for a simple hand lock. He looked at me strangely, seeing my content smile. Then he re-entwined our fingers, the way it was before.

Seeing that he wasn't getting my message, I held up our hands and returned them to a simple hand lock. "There's an old saying that when you entwine your fingers, you'll grow apart."

Sessh-kun gave an uncharacteristic scoff and put down our hands, starting to walk again. "That is absolutely ridiculous. You and your superstitions." I was about to retort but noticed that…he didn't entwine our fingers anymore. He kept it that way.

'There's a difference with what you say and what you do, Sessh-kun' I thought with a smirk and decided to trod happily along.

Later, after classes…

"Kag." I turned to Sessh-kun and smiled warmly.

"Gomen, Sessh-kun. I gotta go home early."

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little something, something. See you at home!" I waved goodbye and ran to the shrine. Today was a very special day.

-Sessh's pov-

'Just a little something, something?' What could that 'little something, something' be? It's very disorienting that she would leave me after classes. Usually, she would wait for me. So what this about 'a little something, something'? What could Kagome be up to?

Why can't I just walk home with her and help her with her 'little something, something'? Or maybe it's a girl thing. Maybe I'm not supposed to know anything about that 'little something, something'. But I simply can't resist the curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, Sesshoumaru-kun!" I turned to a woman's cheery voice and found that it was Fare, the assistant director for Medusa's Beloved. I waited for her to come to me and catch her breath.

When she did, she straightened up and looked up at me with a bit of shyness. "I was sent here to inform both you and Higurashi-san that the play is cancelled. But since she just left, I think you can tell her instead."

My eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Cancelled?"

"Hai. Suddenly, the principal disapproved and didn't give us permission on going through with the play. Please don't ask me why, because I have no clue either. She just said it out of the blue and the directress is so angry right now. I have to go, please tell Higurashi-san. Thank you." she bowed her leave and started to sprint again, her skirt bouncing with the wind.

Well…that was a surprise. I must admit, I didn't expect that to happen. What next? The field demo's cancelled too? What happened? Why did the principal suddenly disapprove?

After all our efforts and hard work, she just disapproves? This was –I'm afraid to admit- unfair. I don't wish to complain for I would sound like a little kid who didn't get a promised toy, but all of our practicing and time spent has gone to waste if the principal would just disapprove right when everything was set and ready.

Damn, I guess even in schools there's corruption.

I walked alone to the shrine this time, for the first time in a long time. Kagome had always walked with me since we've become friends but now, she had a 'little something, something' to attend to –whatever that might be. I guess I'll know when I get there.

Still, it's lonely walking alone; especially without Kagome. I wonder how she'll react to the news. I can just imagine her making a big huff out of it. Maybe she should. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to complain. Maybe not.

I opened the door to the shrine; I couldn't hear anything but the door as I closed it. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room, hoping to find either Kagome or Souta there. At least if I find Souta, HE'll want to be in my company. Kagome must be too busy with her 'little something, something'.

"SURPRISE!" my eyes widened as the Higurashi family popped up in front of me with bright smiles and a rather large cake in hand. I couldn't mutter anything to say but my mouth hung open none-the-less. Kagome bounced up to me and took my arm. "Happy Birthday, Sessh-kun!"

It was taking a long time for everything to register in my mind. This was…my birthday? I looked at Kagome's happy face, she remembered my birthday and yet I didn't? Something in me felt warm suddenly: the thought that someone would celebrate my birthday with me…the thought of someone remembering my birthday…the thought of having a cake and a party with my family…it simply…it's the best gift anyone could ever give me…

"Aren't you happy, Sessho-sama?" I looked at Souta who looked very worried. And for the first time in a long while, it was easy for me to smile.

I shook my head no, the smile still on my face. "Iie, I'm very happy. Arigato-"

"Ah, don't bother with that now! It's time to PART-EY!" Kagome's grandfather started to dance around in the silliest ways with a party hat on his head and a fan in his hand. Kagome blushed furiously and looked angrily at her grandfather.

"Grandpa! Not now! That's so embarrassing!"

"Now, now, Kagome-chan. Let your grandfather have his way." Her mother lectured. Then she leaned closer and whispered, "It isn't always that he's so cheery. Thank Kami for that glass of wine I gave him. Now he's finally loosening up." I had to contain a laugh at that.

"Sessho-sama, open my present first!" Souta insisted, bringing up to me a box wrapped in blue and gold.

"Oh no, you don't! Sessh-kun, open my present first!" Kagome argued with a puppy dog pout. I laughed a little then, this was the first time I've experienced this and I'm feeling very light-hearted right now.

"No, your gift is ugly! Just like your face!" Souta taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"How dare you, you little brat!" She started to chase after him all around the house, circling around their dancing grandfather and almost colliding with Mrs. Higurashi, who brought the cake to the table.

Once the cake was put down, she put her hands on her hips, "You two: no running in the house!"

All of a sudden, I felt something rub up to my leg. I looked down and found Buyo there, purring. I bent down and picked him up, holding him in my arms and scratching his fur. It seemed that he liked my touch because he purred louder and leaned into my hand.

This is the first time I've felt this way; my first birthday party since my 12th birthday. That day, I don't want to remember. That was the worst birthday I had ever had. That day was when I found out how jealous people could be and how materialistic this world was: how dark it truly was. It was the most painful year for me, and since then I have closed myself off.

But now…I have a birthday party, with a family celebrating it with me. I have Souta and Kagome fighting over whose present I open first and I have a drunk, dancing grandfather. It's a crazy family…a family that welcomed me with open arms. A family I've come to love. The family…of Kagome…

Review Responses:

Blu-babe: I'm glad you liked the ending. I hope you liked this.

lova of fluffy: I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading!

pyroangel7: thanks for the cookie! I hope you like this chapter!

evilfire4321: I hope I've gotten better! Looking forwards too hearing from you again!

Yokaigurl: haha! I hope you liked this chappy! I hope to see your update soon!

Ranko: lol! Sorry if it took so long. Thanks for waiting!

: sorry for that. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!

angel-demoness7: thanks. I hope you'll like this story too.

Ambergirl: sorry for making you cry! I hope you liked this one!

gurlhushere13: wow, ang bait mo naman. Thanks ha! I hope you liked this one.

Bloodysakurafluff: thanks for bearing with me. I hope you liked this chappy.

xHikari-808x: (blush) thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.

Kagamoesiun: I hope you liked this chapter, I am dedicating it to all of you who stayed with me. Thanks!

The Silver Moon: thanks! I hope you liked this sequel!

Tsuriai: (blush) thanks! I appreciate that! I hope you liked this sequel.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

Darkness-ninja: lol! Thanks! I hope you liked this. I think I finally got most of the kinks out of the story.

Sanguinea: I hope I've gotten better! And I hope you liked this.

cutie-pie-2101-1012: (shudders) uh, y-yes ma'am! (Writing as fast as my ten fingers can go) all for you!

Mystic Shadow: thanks! I think so too, that's why I made My Secret Sessh. Because they meet at almost all the same circumstances. It gets boring. And don't worry, I'm trying to improve as it goes. Thanks for bearing with my faults and the constructive criticism. Only those who really care can do that.

rubychik09: thanks for waiting! I hope you're happy with this. If not…then…I guess um…do whatever you want if you don't like it. Don't worry, I've been flamed once, I know the feeling already. Happy reading!

The-piro-16: thanks! I will do my best to be better! I hope you liked this.

Anya: thanks for waiting! I hope you liked this!

Michi-Chan6: hey, how have you been! I miss hearing from you! I hope you liked this!

sheenachi: lol! I'm sorry if I made that happen to you. I hope you liked this chapter!

iLuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: thank you so much! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE!

Roses Petal: thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Airen2: thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Mayukagurl: thanks! I hope you liked this chappy!

confused mentor: (blush) thanks, I appreciate it very much. I hope I've improved.

Black-Fire Eclipse: I hope I didn't disappoint you in the sequel!

CCsta: well I'm glad to hear that. I hope you liked this one.

BlueMonkey89: lol! Sorry, but I had to do it! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

inuyasha's fan: thank you for your honest opinion. Also, thank you for reading the whole story, even if you didn't like it.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I hope I didn't disappoint you with the sequel. Thanks!

Tsuriai: it's a bit like his hair now, except has spiky ends that stop at the back of his neck. It looks good in my imagination; I hope it looks good to your imagination too! Haha!

Gin: thanks for being so nice! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I hope to hear from you soon!

Tsuki Yume: Thanks! But I don't really revise my works. I think it's good that the readers see the faults of the author. That way, they can see how the author grows with their help and constructive criticism. By the way, thanks again for the constructive criticism. I'll make sure to remember that next time.

linkinparkgurl101: (Blush) thanks. I hope you liked this.

FluffyLuver978: yeah, staying up late makes me emotionally unstable too. Thanks for waiting; I hope I didn't let you down.

Varie: thanks!

takeshi-hoshi: I'm glad you liked the Rin Kohaku thing! Thanks for waiting; I hope I didn't let you down.

Inlovewithsesshomaru: Thanks for waiting; I hope I didn't let you down.

TheLightintheDarkness: Thanks for waiting; I hope I didn't let you down.


	2. Hitomi

**My Secret Hitomi**

_**Thank you so much for all of those who supported me and to those who reviewed in My Secret Sessh, even though it's already over. Haha! Thank a lot to all of you! You guys make me go on!**_

_**Oh and, to all of you who don't remember who Hitomi is, she's Sesshoumaru's childhood friend. They're close and Kag was jealous for a while. It's somewhere in My Secret Sesshoumaru, I don't know. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Hitomi

_Kohaku held onto Rin's hand as they walked along the busy streets. He kept his head low, not wanting to see the blank faces of people. He felt a tug on his arm and looked back at Rin who looked up at him with pleading eyes. _

"_Rin is tired." She stated._

"_We'll find an inn soon." Kohaku stated reassuringly, although he wasn't too sure himself. It was the middle of the day, the sun was set high above them; sending waves of heat throughout the village. The smell of people's sweat wasn't comforting them either._

_Rin didn't look satisfied with his answer. She frowned and pouted, looking up at him with the most adorable face. Kohaku's face softened at that but he shook his head, giving the girl a reassuring tug on the arm. "Just a little while longer, Rin." His voice was gentler now, more patient, and more careful._

_When he turned to walk again, he stopped short when he found himself facing a thin waistline clothed in silken cloths. He looked up and found a handsome young man in his early teens. He had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He looked down at them curiously. _

_Rin blushed at the sight of the handsome lad, his skin was fair and smooth, his eyes were gentle and his appearance was neat. He looked like an angel! A prince charming like in the fairy tales Jaken-sama would read to her at nights. _

_The man was soon approached by a balding old man with a sword sheathed at his side. "Lord Kirei, please stay close. Don't wander or else, you'll bump into street trash!" he harshly hissed at Kohaku who glared angrily at him._

_Kohaku was tempted to just reach back and slice the impudent man in half. But he dared not do anything that might exploit the youth of his ward. Rin told him last night that she didn't like seeing people die or killing each other. Well she told him in her sleep but still…Rin didn't like bloodshed. And he would do everything in his power to keep Rin as pure and as innocent as she was right then._

_But still, he thought, how dare he call us street trash! His fists were white knuckled, the one holding Rin's hand tightened. Rin, sensing his anger, went closer to Kohaku, holding onto his arm._

"_Tairo," Kirei started, looking back at his retainer with a disciplinary glare. "Do not speak so harshly to these little children. It is not their fault they are as they are." He then turned to Kohaku and Rin with a smile so gentle and so welcoming that Kohaku felt his knees become weak._

"_Children, what are your names?" Kirei asked._

"_Kohaku." He stated, looking up at him with distrust._

"_And you, young lady?" he turned to Rin._

_Rin gave a bright toothy grin and sent it Kirei's way. "Rin's name is Rin!"_

_Kirei laughed at the adorable little girl and smiled brightly at Kohaku. "Where are your parents, young ones?" Rin's smile faltered at that, remembering her dear beloved Sesshoumaru-sama. Kohaku frowned, remembering his own parents smiling down at him. His heart clenched at the memory of them and the thought of killing them._

"_Don't you have parents?" Kirei asked with worry. The two just looked down; Kohaku not wanting to see his sympathetic gaze and Rin not wanting the nice man to see her unshed tears._

"_Well, how about this; would you like to stay with me in my castle?" Kohaku and Rin looked up at him with unbelieving eyes, only to be greeted by a bright welcoming smile. Kohaku's brows drew closer to each other, trying to understand this man's kindness._

_Tairo looked incredulous as well, his mouth agape. When the bodyguard finally gathered his wits, he stuttered, "B-B-But, your highness! They-th-th-they are—"_

"_I've made my decision, Tairo." He said with authority. He then turned to the two children in question, "So what will it be, little one's? Stay with me in my castle?"_

_Of course, Kohaku thought, now that the lands have no youkai rulers, the new rulers would be humans. And this man named Kirei must be one of the rulers chosen! But, he doubted, what if there was a catch? Was this man really to be trusted?_

_Rin saw the doubt in Kohaku's eyes, calculating and silent. She tightened her hold on his arm, letting him know that whatever his decision was, she would go with it. Kohaku looked at Rin, still calculating his decision. When he saw the look in Rin's eyes, her tired smile, her shabby clothes, he knew what his decision would be._

_He turned to Kirei and nodded. Kirei's smile grew wider and he snapped his fingers, calling onto one of his servants._

"_See to it that Kohaku and Rin are brought to the castle and are cared for. They are my guests of honor and shall be treated like royalty." He commanded sternly._

"_B-b-but—" Tairo made to complain but found he had no voice when Kirei glared his way. He sighed dejectedly and said, "As you wish, Lord Kirei…" Kirei looked satisfied and smiled back at the children._

-Sesshy's pov-

I spoke to Kagome and Souta with a small contented smile on my face; their gifts were very unusual but cherished none-the-less. Souta's gift to me was a papier-mâché dog painted white and Kagome's gift was a diary. I've never tried using a diary before but I promised Kagome I'd use it.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru-kun, when's the wedding?" Grandpa howled, coming up to us with a bottle of wine in one hand and a fan in the other.

"Grandpa, who's getting married?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. I raised my own brow, not knowing of any wedding.

"Why you and Sesshoumaru-kun over here!" Grandpa said, putting a hand around my shoulders and putting his weight on me, I think he used me to support himself. He reeked of alcohol and I had to hold my breath.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed with a blush and wide eyes. Souta started laughing hysterically.

"Kagome, I think he's drunk." I said, tempted to laugh at the crazy old coot.

"Grandpa, we are not getting married!" Kagome declared with embarrassment, her fists white knuckled beside her but her face as red as a tomato.

"HAHAHAHA! Grandpa, Sessho-sama and Kagome-chan aren't getting married." Souta said, stifling his laughter. For a while there Kagome thought Souta was on her side but, "Why would Sessho-sama marry a bugger-nosed butt-ugly Kagome anyway?"

"What! Why you—"

"Why wouldn't he! Kagome is a wonderful girl, isn't she, Sesshoumaru-kun?" he turned to me with the most atrocious breath. Animated tears welled up in his eyes as she proudly looked at his granddaughter.

"Of course she is, Grandpa." I answered, trying to please the wonderful elderly drunk.

-Kag's pov-

I faltered when I heard him say that. Did he just say 'Grandpa'? A smile slowly crept on my face, he did! He called grandpa 'Grandpa'! He's accepting him as family. He's starting to love us!

My face softened at the thought, Sessh-kun's starting to feel welcomed in our lives. He's finally opening up to us. That's good.

"So? When is it?" Grandpa asked me.

"When's what?" I asked, forgetting the subject.

"The **wedding**, you silly girl! The **wedding**!" Grandpa said, glaring at me.

"Grandpa! There _is_ **no** wedding!" I said angrily, a blush rising to my cheeks again. Whatever gave him that idea? This is so embarrassing!

"Well, why won't there be? You're beautiful and smart, he's an eligible bachelor! You saved the past, he helped. You sleep in the same room- which reminds me, Sesshoumaru-kun, are you expecting anything soon?" Grandpa rambled on.

WHY CAN'T I JUST DISSAPPEAR RIGHT NOW! I AM SO EMBARRASSED! This is the most embarrassing moment of my life! Even Sessh-kun's blushing—what? Sess-kun's blushing?

He was so handsome, I just discovered, when he blushed. This was the first time I have ever seen Sessh-kun blush. Even when we were forced to watch that film about puberty, he wasn't blushing. But now that Grandpa implied that he was thinking that we were doing _that_, which we **weren't**, Sessh-kun was blushing. It was faint but a blush still.

"What? Are you? Do you think it'll be a boy?" Souta started laughing again at Grandpa's question. Okay, **that's** it! That's the last straw! I'm bringing out the big guns.

"**MAMA**!" I screamed my lungs out. When mama finally came into the living room, I pointed accusingly at Grandpa. "**PLEASE** STOP HIM!"

"What? What did I do?" Grandpa asked innocently, looking at us as if he didn't know.

"I told you not to drink anymore, didn't I?" Mama said, rushing over and tearing the bottle of wine from his hands.

"Ah, no! That's mine!"

"No! You can't drink anymore!" Mama said, walking to the kitchen to hide the bottle.

"No! That's mine!" Grandpa said, walking after her.

The three of us were left in the living room and I noticed Souta was still laughing like mad. So I did what any other loving, helpful, respectful sister would do; I slapped him upside the head.

He shot up and glared at me, I glared back. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same. "Butt-ugly sister." He muttered.

"Bugger breath." I muttered back.

-Sesshy's pov-

I sat comfortably, content with watching the two siblings mutter things at each other like the children that they were when the doorbell rang. They both stood but I stopped them and gestured that I would be the one opening the door this time. If it was Hojo, I'll finally get the chance to kick him out, which I would very much love to do. I've been waiting for a chance like this for so very, **very** long.

I walked to the door and opened it, surprised by who was at the door. She wound her arms around me, whispering my name with a heavy breath. The worry I saw in her eyes made me scared, I was not accustomed to her frown.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Secho-kun!" she exclaimed with relief.

"Hitomi…" I acknowledged, trying to soothe her by stoking her hair. I always did that whenever Hitomi would cry when she missed her mother. But I thought she was over that by now? So what was she so worried about? Wait—she said she was glad that I was alright. Why would she be worried about my health?

She pulled away from me and I saw the tears brimming in her eyes. My eyebrows furrowed, not wanting to see her in pain. "I heard what happened yesterday, Jade told me everything. I'm so sorry about your mother…"

Was that why she was so worried? Was that why she was on the brink of tears? Just because of me? I shook my head; she was still that Hitomi I knew from long ago. "That was weeks ago, Hitomi. It's alright." I reassured, stroking her hair again.

She shook her head and looked up at me like a child. I couldn't help remembering Rin, at that time. I remembered how she looked up at my incarnation with so much fear for him. How she cried in front of the whole meeting, holding onto Sesshoumaru as if he'd never come back. And he didn't. He died in valiant battle; he risked his life…to save Kagome and the whole world.

"No it's not, Secho-kun!" Hitomi went on, her grip tightening around my neck. "You…" her eyes were cast down, her bangs covering her eyes. "You lost your mother…She was your mother, Secho-kun!" It was then that I understood why she was so affected.

My mother had always welcomed Hitomi into our home as if she was her own. Hitomi loved my mother very much. I knew, no matter how I tried to hide it, that Hitomi considered my mother as a replacement for her late mother. They had a special bond, even though they weren't blood relatives. I would know…I was there.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, comforting her with whispers and swaying her from side to side. Oh, how fragile Hitomi was. Like a porcelain doll, or a vase. She was so beautiful, yet so fragile.

-Kag's pov-

I looked at the two of them holding each other so closely from behind the hall entrance. It was just like in those movies where the girl runs into her guy's arms, never letting go because she loved him. Yuck! I never did like that movie.

**Review Responses:** ( I can only respond to those who have questions but I will mention all those who reviewed!) THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! And if you haven't reviewed and saw your name here, sorry, I guess I've gotten myself tied up in all these old and new reviews. And if you don't see your name and you did review, please tell me right away!

Liz , Da boui , perfectyohko , DBZ luver2 , serenitygirl13 , LadyYome , angelicuni , Insane-Psychotic-Evil , Go Drink Pinesol , Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl , bloodysakurafluff , The-piro-16 , fairyenchantress , tsuriai , Airen2 , Neko-Yuff16 , rubychik09 , Kagamoesiun , Roses Petal , Golden-Eyed-Girl , AnimeMoonlightGoddess , regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan , the-evil-soup-can , Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld , Gin , Sesshomarolover , MidnightTimberWolf , FreakOnSugar , Kagome's Twin Sister , Night Sins , Emotionlessgirl , sesshygirl1212 , loves-winged-dark-angel , serenitygirl13 , LadyYome, DeathIsntTheEnd , ravenyoukaigirl3461 , Silver Mystic , Randam Person , renyun , Go Drink Pinesol , kagome inuyashas lover , Kira the Mizu Ryuu , Mysyticmoon , S.I.V-Sesshomaru v.s Inuyasha- , Ranko , Ambergirl , bloodysakurafluff , xHikari-808x , The Silver Maiden , tsuriai , Golden-Eyed-Girl , Darkness-ninja , Sanguinea , cutie-pie-2101-1012 , rubychik09 , anya , DarkChimera , sheenachi , iLuvFLUFFYmarshmellows , confused mentor , CCsta , BlueMonkey89 ,

Mayukagurl: Because you were the first to review, you are gonna be the first I'll be responding to! Thank you very, very, very, very much!

gurlhushere13: Oh my gosh! Ang saya-sayang makarinig galing sa kababayan! Meron pala akong Pinoy na reader! And saya!

Twisted Deception: Because the principal's a total bizotch! Thanks for waiting so long!

Katrina14love: Aw, I'm so flattered, thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say!

Ketsumili: um…thanks! But…what language are you typing? I can understand a few words but not the whole sentence. I hope you tell me soon! Thanks so much for waiting!

RuBiAx: U,…yes, I think she's still able to travel to the past. Thanks!

Demonic-Queen-of-Elements: oh, if you could, please send me the picture! Make my dream a reality! Thank you so much!

Kaiku: well, actually, I am, in fact, A Filipina! Why, are you from Philippines too?

Youkai no Hikaru: Really! That is so cool! I love it when you just realize your ancestors are actual legends!

monkeybutt 3000: Well, if you'd like to read my latest stories, I suggest you search for WarmIce. That's my second profile and it has the stories I've been working on lately! Thanks!

Yokaigurl: I'd love to!

gurlhushere13: Salamat po sa matatamis mong mga salita, nakakapagpa-init po ito ng puso ko! Maraming, maraming salamat po!

Mystic Shadow: 1, thank you so much for caring enough to give me constructive critisism! I really, really love you for it! 2, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, **THANK** **YOU** for not flaming me to ashes. I've had enough of that! Thanks again!


End file.
